happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Bird of Prey Part 1
Bird of Prey Part 1 is the first episode of Happy Tree Friends Plague. This episode is the first to introduce Sprice, Igeinen, Isan, and Effigy-chan. Plot Handy is at the construction and he has already built half of the skyscraper. He soon tries to get his tools when he realizes he doesn't have hands. He gives out his signature look. He then asks one of his workers to help him. Soon, The Mole comes in. Due to his blindness, he accidentally steps on a nail. He soon falls down and accidentally pushes Handy off the building. The Mole soon "gives Handy the tools" only for it to cut to show a shot of Handy's body parts and his helmet. The scene now takes place at a funeral with sad music playing. At the funeral, Sprice, Flaky, Igeinen, Lifty, Shifty, and Flippy. Flippy however, seems to be the most heartbroken over this and takes a ton of tissues while wailing. Soon, Lumpy comes and begins to mourn Handy's death. He soon slams the coffin lid so hard that Flippy is soon reminded of gunshots in the war. He soon flips into his evil form. Sprice is shown crying and is wiping his tears when Fliqpy tears his face away. Everyone soon notices and screams. He then throws Sprice out the window landing him on the road. He is badly injured from this and then a car comes and splatters him. Flaky chooses the closet as a hiding spot. Fliqpy soon looks for his victims but soon hears Flaky shivering in fear. He soon opens the door and throw a stink bomb in there, making her gag and fall to the floor. He soon slices her head off. He soon jumps on top of Igeinen and cracks his neck by jumping on him. Lifty and Shifty soon watch the massacre and run up the coffin. Lumpy at this point, is hiding outside the church. Fliqpy soons throws a ton of candles on the chairs and soon watches Shifty throw out Lifty as he hides in the coffin. Fliqpy soon picks up the coffin and smashes Lifty's head in the process. Shifty is also killed inside. Lumpy, watching this outside from the window and the church now on fire, he begins to pray. Splendid soon comes into the action and tries to help. He soon sees the burning church and so he attempts to find the nearest fountain and spits into the church. Little did he know, he spat into the wrong church. As a result, he kills 7 people in the process. Fliqpy is now outside the church and is holding a stick of dynamite. He throws it into the church, causing an explosion that kills Lumpy. Fliqpy is soon shocked to see Splendid with an angry expression. They soon go charging each other. "To be continued?" Moral "Everybody has a plan, until they get punched in the face." Deaths #Handy dies from falling from great height. #Sprice gets ran over by a car. #Flaky gets her cut off. #Igeinen gets his head cracked by Fliqpy. *Shifty is crushed by a coffin and Lifty is killed inside it. #Isan, Effigy-chan, Nutty, Cuddles, Pop, and Cub are killed by Splendid when spews water into the church. #Lumpy is killed by an explosion. Injuries #The Mole steps on a nail. #Sprice gets his face ripped off and is thrown out the window, on to the road. #Flaky chokes on some gas. Survival Rate *Amount of surviving main characters: 3 *Amount of dead main characters: 13 *Total: 23.08 Destruction *The church catches on fire and is soon destroyed by Fliqpy. *Splendid spits water at a church, crumbling it. Triva *Handy is the first character to die in Happy Tree Friends Plague **If counting fanon characters, Sprice is the first one to die. *This is one of the few episodes where Lifty and Shifty do not steal anything or do anything antagonistic. *Splendid, Flippy, and The Mole are the only survivors of this episode. Credits ManiacVulture666 for the base. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Wikiboy10's Fan Episodes Category:HTF Plague Episodes